


empyrean

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, kinda d/s, maybe?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"You need this, don't you?"</p><p>"Need what?"</p><p>"You need to be taken apart," Niles breathed, licking at Subaki's sweet lips, "You need to be pulled apart, torn into, ripped until you're imperfect and ruined. I want to ruin you. I want to take you apart and see what you look like when you can't help but give in."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	empyrean

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what came over me but like.... read niles and subaki's supports????
> 
> don't judge me for this i'm still a "serious" fic writer person thing

Subaki was perfect. He shone bright in everything he did, like the brightest star in the night sky.

And if he was a star, Niles was the blackness of the sky surrounding him, dark and twisted, determined to eventually snuff out his light.

With their armies working together, they had exchanged words. It was fun to play with the other man, taunt him, tease him, hurt him. He wanted to see his perfect visage break. He wanted to pry his fingers into whatever minuscule cracks there had to be in him and pull him apart.

Subaki was addictive.

Niles gravitated towards him, watched him when the sky knight didn't know he was looking. He wanted him. He knew he wanted him.

After the war was over, he traveled to Hoshido following Prince Leo and the other Nohrian royals to celebrate Ryoma assuming the throne. Lord Leo remarked that he looked more excited than usual, but he assured him he had no need to heightened excitement.

Subaki always excited him. The thought of him stirred heat in his gut and made him want to tear into him, hear the sounds he would make when he was reduced to something less than perfect.

When they finally arrived in Hoshido and he laid eyes on his sky knight again, he could tell Subaki was more stressed than usual, his brows knitted together in thought when he thought no one was watching him.

Niles was always watching.

Because Subaki was _addictive_.

"You seem tense," Niles smirked when he cornered Subaki in the training yard where the sky knights battled, "Do you need to take your worries away again? Perhaps in a more permanent way."

"Niles," Subaki huffed before he forced a smile, shrugging his shoulder to let the length of his red hair fall down his back, "I assume you're here with your master?"

"That is correct," Niles smirked, "And where is your liege?"

"Princess Sakura is quite busy as am I," Subaki responded curtly, though Niles could still hear the tense nature of his typically smooth tone, "I have been tasked with training our best sky Knights with Lady Hinoka for now."

"Ah, is that what has you all wound up?" Niles asked, stalking closer to him, "Stress doesn't suit you."

"I am not stressed," Subaki tried to argue but Niles just laughed softly, continue his prowl forward until Subaki was pressed again the inside of the pegasus stable. The other man was taller than him, but he always had the upper hand.

"I can take your stress away for you," he whispered, reaching to grip Subaki's narrow hips in his hands, "I know you want me, Subaki. I can see it in your eyes. You deny it because it makes you imperfect."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Subaki countered, his words coming out in one rushed breath, "Niles, this is-"

"This is what you need," Niles cut him off, leaning up to whisper the words against his lips, "You need this, don't you?"

"Need _what_?"

"You need to be taken apart," he breathed, licking at Subaki's sweet lips, "You need to be pulled apart, torn into, ripped until you're imperfect and ruined. I want to ruin you. I want to take you apart and see what you look like when you can't help but give in." Subaki trembled beneath him as he pressed his lips to the sky knight's jaw, kissing along the strong, perfect line of it, his teeth scraping the skin slowly, "Tell me. Do you want this?"

"Yes," Subaki said quicker than Niles expected him to.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I- I-I want you to- to ruin me," he whispered, his voice hoarse and shaking a bit.

"Good," Niles smiled before he pulled away form the other man all together.

"Wh-what? What are you-"

"You really think I'd take you here? In the daylight? In public? Where anyone else could see you and hear you? Oh, no, Subaki. When I make you mine, only you and I will know it." He turned to walk away then, leaving Subaki with his eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed, "I will seek you out in your quarters tonight. I trust you'll be waiting." With that, he finally walked away, smiling to himself at just the idea of what he would do to the other man that night.

* * *

 

They started fast. There were no intimate discussions nor careful touching. There were only the grip bruising fingers and sobbed screams. He found himself in Subaki's room every night of his stay in Hoshido, slowly breaking him apart more and more.

They didn't have enough time, not nearly enough time for Niles to do exactly what he wanted.

They had to say farewell for a while. There were no feelings between them other than intense lust and want. When he thought of Subaki while in Nohr, he stroked his cock and climaxed to the memories of the sky knight.

Prince Leo's announcement that he would be staying in Hoshido for a several weeks was a blessing, but his master didn’t need to know of what he intended for his time there.

And just like that they were together again, falling inside their addicting habits.

He never blindfolded nor gagged Subaki. Hearing his debauched sobs and seeing his eyes teary and filled with lust were too good, the exact reason he wanted to destroy him in the first place. He did everything else he could do to him though. He bound him with rough rope that would burn because he liked watching Subaki get off on the pain. He spanked him until he was screaming. He fucked him until he could barely form words. He was absolutely addicted to the other man, and it wouldn't stop soon.

Subaki's wrists were tied to the bed frame when he entered the sky knight’s chambers that evening. He had instructed the other man to tell his subordinates and Lady Sakura that he was ill and wished to not be disturbed in a state of imperfection.

In a half-truth kind of light, it qualified.

He had tied Subaki to the bed earlier that afternoon and tied his legs spread wide as well. He had stretched Subaki well before he had pushed a glass, phallic-shaped toy deep into him.

He had left him there like that for hours, filled with a fake cock, his own length dripping precum over his skin.

"Niles," Subaki all but sobbed when he entered the room that night, his entire pale form shaking with the pressure of the pleasure, "Niles... Niles, I-"

"Shut up," Niles hissed, slapping Subaki across the cheek for starting to beg, "I didn't tell you that you could speak yet." He loved the way Subaki's throat bobbed with guilt, his teary red eyes even more so, "But you _have_ been such a good boy all day," he decided to soothe in the moment, "You've been filled all day. Stuffed with a toy instead of what you really want, hm?" Subaki let out a sob at his words, wordlessly nodding in desperation.

This wasn't the same Subaki that everyone else saw. This was a ruined man, a man in need of being broken. No one else would ever see the way Subaki's eyes glistened with tears, the way his perfect back arched and how his skin looked when it was flushed and slick with sweat. No one else would ever hear his begging moans, his sharp cries, his pleasure-pained screams.

They trusted each other. It was unspoken, but it was there. They had a word that Subaki could say if he was ever at his limit and Niles was trying to break that, but they had never used it because Subaki needed this.

He needed to be desecrated and used until he was ruined, covered in sweat and cum, his pretty white skin bitten and bruised.

"Do you want me to take this out?" Niles asked lowly, a smirk on his face as he started to lightly thrust the toy into Subaki's wet, stretched hole.

"Yes! Y-yes ahhh! Please!" Subaki sobbed, throwing his head back as Niles drove the blunt tip of the toy against his sweet spot, "Please... Please!" His back was arched, quivering lightly, his red hair tangled and splayed over the sheets in the bed. Niles wanted to keep him like this forever, torn apart and pleading in the sheets, but every time he saw Subaki around the castle completely put together and perfect, he just wanted to ruin him again.

"Well," Niles hummed, "Since you asked nicely." He pulled the toy out slowly, watching how Subaki's hole clenched and pulled at it, "Doesn't look like your greedy hole really wants it out," he observed out loud, "You're sucking it in even as I pull it out."

"Sorry," Subaki whispered, his voice shaky and spent, "Sorry, sorry I just- I just need-"

"I know what you need," Niles breathed, finally tugging the toy all the way from Subaki's opening, watching as his hole clenched wetly around nothing, "I always know what you need." He plunged three fingers deep into Subaki then without warning, smiling when the sky knight cried out at the sudden intrusion, "How's this? Tell me how good it feels."

"N-Niles!" Subaki choked out, trembling as Niles scissored his fingers inside of him, stretching him even wider, "O-oh Gods! Y-your fingers, they're- they're so good- AH!" He screamed when Niles pressed hard against his prostate, rubbing the spot torturously, "N-no! I'm gonna- I'm gonna come and I- ahh!" Niles watched with sick satisfaction curling in his stomach as Subaki arched, his painfully red cock spurting his release over his own bitten chest. He finger-fucked him through it, but he didn't still his fingers when Subaki started trembling from the stimulation.

"Niles I- I can't-"

"Don't lie to me," Niles drawled, "Look how full you are," he teased, reaching forward to grasp at Subaki's sac, squeezing slowly, "I'm going to milk you dry. I'll make you come until you can't anymore, and then I'll make you come again dry." Subaki gave a broken sob at that, his hands weakly pulling on the restraints binding his wrists. He didn't protest though. Niles listened hard for the word to leave Subaki's lips, but it never came.

He pulled his own cock from his pants, stroking himself before he moved up, sitting on Subaki's chest, "Get me nice and wet with that pretty mouth of yours," he urged, pushing the tip of his cock against Subaki's bitten lips, smearing them with his precum. Those pretty, wrecked lips parted and he pushed his cock into the waiting mouth, groaning at the wet heat around his length. Subaki weakly sucked and lapped at his cock, his mouth wet with saliva.

He couldn't help but to thrust forward, smiling when Subaki gagged on his cock, his eyes tearing up. He did it again and again just to watch Subaki squirm and drool on his length, his throat choking and gagging around him until there was no resistance and Niles could push himself all the way inside.

Subaki's throat was too good, vibrating with the force of his whimpers and moans as his mouth filled with saliva.

"You look so good like this," Niles grinned, reaching to stroke his thumb through the spit running from the lips stretched around his cock, "It's like your mouth was made for this," he sighed, reaching to bury his fingers in red hair.

Eventually, he pulled his cock from Subaki's mouth, smiling down at his swollen, spit-slick lips and heaving chest.

Subaki cried out when he pushed inside him, but there was no pain to the sound. He was well stretched, slick with lube and eager for Niles' cock.

And Niles was more than ready to fuck the man he had been fantasizing about for so long. He gripped Subaki's hips with the intention of leaving bruises, pounding into his wet hole and punching agonized cries of pleasure out of the sky knight with every thrust.

"You want it deeper?" Niles panted, grinning when Subaki wailed and nodded in need, "Alright, I'll fuck you deeper." He leaned forward, all but folding Subaki's body in half as he fucked down into him. At that point, Subaki was screaming and sobbing, completely beyond words as he pulled at the restraints and weakly tried to move his ass back to meet Niles's cock.

"Gonna cum in you," Niles grinned, "Gonna fill you up and ruin you from the inside out. Wouldn't you like that?" He didn't bother to wait for a response, simply slamming deep into Subaki's spread hole to fill him completely, smiling as Subaki sobbed and thrashed as hot cum filled his insides.

When he pulled his cock out, he easily slipped the glass toy back in, settling it snuggly into Subaki's red, swollen hole.

"N-nnh... Wh-why?" Subaki whimpered out once he caught his breath, his voice cracking with how wrecked he was as he blinked at the toy.

"We're not done yet," Niles laughed, "I'm going to milk you dry, like I promised."

"What do you- ahh!" Subaki cried out as he started thrusting the toy. It only took a few jabs to his prostate for Subaki to come again, spilling his seed over his chest.

"Two more," Niles decided then, reaching to squeeze Subaki's spent cock, "Three if we're lucky."

"I can't-! I can't come t-two more ti- a-ah!"

"You can and you will," Niles hissed, a smile curling onto his lips, "We have all night, all tomorrow, the next day and the day after that. I intend on reducing you to nothing, until you can't take a breath without saying my name, until you're so hungry for my cock that you can't be perfect without it inside of you. How does that sound to you?"

Subaki was heaving for air while he spoke, ruby red eyes glazed and teary, but slowly he nodded, his arms limp in the restraints as Niles slowly started to stroke his cock back to hardness again. He nodded a bit more firmly and Niles drove the toy hard into his sweet spot again, making a desperate wail leave his throat.

"Say it," he said lowly, "Say it out loud."

"I-" Subaki choked, "Please... P-please ruin me."

**Author's Note:**

> BYEEEEEEE
> 
> find me @leokuumi on twit and carbonfootprintao3 on tumble thank u byeeeeee


End file.
